


Mysterious Ways

by thelarrieswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 28-year-old louis, Age Difference, CEO Louis, Daddy Kink, High School Student Harry, Nonsexual Daddy Kink, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't everyday you saw a rich, older, but not old, man walking around with a young boy on his arm. Then again, it also wasn't exactly uncommon to see an older man or woman walking around with a younger man or woman wrapped around them, buying them anything their young heart desires. However, it was really uncommon to see a 28 year old picking up his 15 year old boyfriend from school to take him shopping. It was also pretty bizarre to hear that they met through a sibling. But you know what they say, people fall in love in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

"Good afternoon, baby boy," Louis said as his wide-eyed beauty opened the door to the car. 

"Hi daddy," Harry said as he leaned over the center console to place a kiss to Louis' cheek. Harry groaned as he shifted and the sharp edges of the books in his backpack jabbed at his lower back. 

"Long day at school, kitten?" Louis asked with a small frown. 

"Ugh, the worst. And I have so much homework that it's not even funny," Harry complained. 

"Aw, I'm sorry, Harry. Would you like to go out for dinner or would you like to stay in for dinner?" 

"We have to stay in, Lou. I have too much homework to even think about anything but boring schoolwork. Can we order take out so neither of us have to cook and you can help me?" Harry asked, to which Louis nodded and continued driving down the road to their gated community. 

"Anne and Gemma were thinking about joining us for dinner tonight, so can you do me a big favor and text them to let them know to come to ours?" Louis asked. He never texted when he was driving, which was one of the many reasons Harry's mother trusted him with her son. Clearly, she trusted Louis for more reasons than that and at a very high level, though, because Harry was already out of the house and living with Louis even before his 16th birthday. Harry nodded and sent the message, a short one just saying that they were ordering.

"Can you help me with my homework?" Harry asked as Louis pulled the car into their driveway. 

Louis nodded, "Of course, what else am I good for?" 

"I didn't meant it like that. Don't act like this today," Harry rolled his eyes and got out of the car, leaving Louis behind. 

"Harry, why do you have such an attitude today?" Louis asked, walking into their home and into the kitchen where Harry was sitting. 

"I just want to get done with my stupid ass homework that is for stupid fucking things that I will never need, Louis!" Harry shouted at Louis, who didn't even move from his spot. 

"Harry, do not yell at me. I am not the one that is giving you the homework, nor am I the one who has done anything wrong," Louis said as he walked up to the table. 

"You're the one that's paying the stupid people at the stupid school," Harry continued glaring. If only looks could kill.... 

"Harry, if you want me to take you out of the private school, I will, but you'll go back to public school." 

"Why?!" 

"If you don't like the school you're at, which is the best one around, I'll take you out. But you're going to continue going to school and you and I both know that you would get no work done if you did online school, plus you'd miss your friends." 

"Just help me do my fucking homework and stop being an asshole," Harry said as he pulled out six books and laid them on the table. 

"No, Harry, I will not be helping you do your homework. I'm not the one being the asshole here. I will order our dinner and you can sit here and do your homework. I don't want you coming out of the kitchen unless you're done with your homework or it's time for dinner. I will tell Anne and Gemma that they can visit you but not help. Do you understand me, Harry?" Louis sounded calm, but in all actuality, he was fuming inside and wanting to smack Harry. Of course he didn't, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep himself from just reaching over and hitting him. 

"Yes daddy," Harry said as he rolled his eyes and pulled out more things from his bag. 

Louis walked out of the kitchen and did as he said he would, ordering what they normally got, including Anne and Gemma's orders which were sent to him. He did nothing but watch tv and do work until the doorbell rang. Normally, he would have Harry answer it for him, but now his boy was in the kitchen doing his homework. So he was left to answer the door, without an impatient doll of a boy at his side. He shoved his laptop off of his lap and onto the couch cushion beside him. 

"Come in, good evening," Louis said as he held the door for Gemma and Anne to come in. 

"Good evening to you as well, dear. No Harry by your side tonight?" Anne looked quite surprised as she asked this question. 

"He's doing homework. You can go visit him in the kitchen, but don't help him with his homework," Louis said to both women, knowing that Harry could hear him loud and clear from where he was sitting in the kitchen and waiting for dinnertime. 

"Is there a reason why?" Gemma asked. 

"He found it suitable to yell at me. I found it suitable to not help him with the homework he was yelling at me about," Louis said as he took their coats and put them into the coat closet by the door. 

"Well, I suppose that that's one way to deal with it. Will he be eating with us tonight or have you found it suitable he eat by himself, if you even let him eat tonight?" Gemma asked. She'd never quite liked when Louis would make these foolish decisions. 

"I'm not abusive, Gemma. You and I both know that. Haz is spoiled rotten, gets what he wants when he wants, gets help when he wants, and I definitely don't keep him from eating. Just because you don't agree with how I help him doesn't mean that I'm abusing him. I don't think that I could ever live with myself if I hurt him in any way that he didn't approve of," Louis said, voice confident and not once slipping to anything less than. 

|-/

"Harry, your dinner is here, doll. Your mother and sister would like to eat with you," Louis said as he sat across from Harry at the kitchen table. 

"Would you like to eat with me?" Harry mumbled under his breath, his eyes still glued to his paper, though it was obvious he wasn't still reading or writing. 

"What?" 

"Would you like to eat with me?" Harry repeated, this time a bit louder and he looked at Louis. 

"That's what I thought you said. Why is that even a question, baby boy?" Louis asked as he got up and slid into the seat next to Harry and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. 

"You're the one that was mad and told me to stay here unless it was dinnertime or I was done," Harry frowned. 

"Well, you're in luck then, it's dinnertime and I'm saying that I want you to join your mother, sister and I in the dining room for dinner," Louis said as he rubbed Harry's back, feeling bad for his boy. 

"Do I have to do my homework afterwards?" 

"I would like it if you did, but I'll let you take a break to spend time with your mom and sister after dinner if you'd like," Louis said and Harry nodded, taking that as an okay answer. 

|-/

"Hello Harry!" Anne cheered as Harry walked into the dining room, a yawn slipping from his mouth. 

He smiled at his mom and sister before looking at the food that was ordered. He knew that Louis knew what he liked and he knew that Louis would get him the same thing he got every time, but it still sent him over the moon when Louis actually remembered what he liked. It wasn't every day that they ordered Chinese food, in fact it wasn't even very often, so it made Harry happy to know that Louis remembered what he liked. 

"How's your homework coming along?" Gemma asked as she scooped up some rice and put it into her mouth. She always did enjoy it when Louis ordered their dinner. He always ordered from the best Chinese place where they had real fried rice. They also had the best egg rolls. 

"It's coming along," Harry sighed, "I still have a bunch more to go, but it's definitely not as much as I had before I started." 

|-/

"So how's Louis treating you?" Gemma asked as Louis left the living room to make hot chocolate. They were going to watch a movie, even though they all knew that nobody would stay interested in the movie. 

Louis and Harry both rolled their eyes. Both were well aware of how much she disagreed with them, but they were perfectly alright with them. That's what mattered. As long as both of them were alright with how their relationship was, why should anyone else's opinions matter at all? 

"He treats me just fine, Gem. He's just trying to help me focus on my homework. And I won't have someone to help me with my homework for forever." 

"Yeah, especially not someone who's already been through all of his high school years and six years of college," Gemma said sarcastically. 

"There was no need for that shade, Gemma. We both know that you don't approve of us, but it's not fair that my own sister is going to be rude to me because of who I chose to date," Harry always jumped in to defend their relationship if Louis wasn't there to do so, but he was even more fierce towards his family. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he cared more about what his family thought than almost anyone else and they knew it, which is why Gemma was so cruel and open about her distaste towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright baby, time to go back to the kitchen to finish your homework," Louis said as he placed a kiss to Harry's forehead and held the door open for Harry to walk through. He followed him in to make himself some tea to calm down after being so annoyed by Harry's sister. 

"But I don't wanna," Harry whined. Louis nodded and pecked his forehead, continuing to walk around the kitchen and make tea and gather snacks for Harry to have if he got hungry while he was doing his work. "I'm sleepy." 

"I know, but you only have a little bit left. You have to go to school tomorrow and I need you to be able to turn in your homework completed and get a good grade on it," Louis said as he walked back out with his tea, leaving Harry to roll his eyes and go back to working in peace. Louis even had his phone so he couldn't go on tumblr or anything, which was completely unfair and ridiculous.

Harry looked down at his homework and sighed. He wanted nothing more than to be with Louis right now and cuddled up. He wanted to be asleep and as his eyelids got heavier and heavier, he laid his head down on the kitchen table. It wasn't like Louis was going to come in and check to make sure he was still doing his homework. Louis didn't care about what he was doing unless his grades started slipping. When his grades slipped, he would threaten to put Harry in tutoring and leave him to do his homework and studying with a tutor who didn't rewards his correct answers with kisses and cuddles. Louis didn't really care about Harry when it came to Harry's grades. 

While Harry was downstairs in the kitchen trying to not fall asleep, Louis was in their room scrolling through random things on his dashboard. Harry's phone kept vibrating with texts, which wasn't surprising, as he had very many friends. He loved how social Harry was, though sometimes it got annoying. Louis decided on putting Harry's phone on the bed in between two pillows to try to make the noise softer. He turned onto his side, away from Harry's side of the bed and put his phone down on his bedside table and went to sleep. 

|-/

"Baby?" Louis asked as he turned over in the bed. It was now close to midnight, but Louis had woken up without his little spoon to hold through his nightmare. Louis was confused as he saw that Harry wasn't in bed, the door was still open, and their bathroom light wasn't on. That could mean a few things - Harry was still doing his homework, Harry left and went somewhere without telling Louis, or he was in the living room watching t.v. to keep from waking Louis up in their room. 

Louis walked down the stairs, still feeling quite exhausted still. He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and saw his sweet little boy sitting at the table, his head on the table, and he was sleeping quite soundly. Louis walked closer to Harry's spot at the table and picked Harry up. He carried Harry bridal style up to their room and laid him gently down on his side of the bed. Louis was now wide awake and it was clear to him that he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon tonight, so he turned on their t.v. to watch whatever shitty thing was on at this time of night. He turned the volume down to make sure he didn't wake up the sleeping beauty next to him and chose a random reality show that he's never even heard of. He pulled Harry's phone from where it was still tucked between Harry's pillows. 

Upon looking at the missed notifications, he recently got a bunch of likes on an Instagram post, reblogs and likes on Twitter and Tumblr, some of Harry's books got likes or comments or whatever they were called, Louis wasn't sure with what Wattpad called everything. Harry had also missed a load of messages from some of his friends. Louis shook his head and turned Harry's phone off. He allowed Harry to have a password on his phone, because why not, so he didn't want to ruin the trust built up between them by trying to unlock Harry's phone and undoubtedly getting caught by the boy. He would've left the phone on, but he didn't want Harry's alarm to wake him in the morning. He also didn't want Harry's friends calling and texting him, forcing him to wake up. 

|-/

When Harry woke up, he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He wasn't bent over the kitchen table awkwardly. He wasn't drooling on homework. He was in his and Louis' warm and comfy bed. He glanced over next to him to where Louis was sitting there typing away on his laptop. He groaned and tucked his head under his pillow, remembering that he never finished his homework the night before. He started to pick himself up from where he was laying quite happily on his pillow. 

"Baby, where are you going?" Louis asked as he looked over at Harry. 

"Gotta finish my homework before school," Harry said, but Louis shook his head. 

"Nope, you're not going today. I decided that you were being over-worked. I decided that you were staying home. I didn't want my boy going to school mentally and physically drained. You wouldn't learn anything that way, would you, Harry?" Louis asked him. 

Harry shook his head, "No, but you said I have to finish my homework and I haven't finished it yet." 

"You're going to lay down. I wanted to spend the day with you. We can do anything you want," Louis bargained. 

"Swim?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

"What about sex?" 

"If that's what you want." 

"What if I wanted to do a scene today?" 

"We'll see how you feel later." 

"Eat ice cream for all of our meals?" 

"As long as we have some fruit or vegetables with it to actually get us full." 

Harry nodded and smiled, "Well then I won't beg you to take me to school so I can be with my teenage friends rather than 28 year old sugar daddy boyfriend." 

"Good," Louis smirked triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry loved it when Louis let him stay home with him. Sure, he went to a private school and he always had excuses to get out of doing P.E. and he always had friends to talk to, but school was boring and tiring. However, Louis was not boring or tiring, Louis was just perfect. He was very fun and he would always cuddle Harry when neither of them had anything to do. This time was special, though, because Harry was the one who got to choose what they did. Normally, Louis was the one to choose what they did and it was normally boring old people stuff that Louis tried to make fun and interesting. Harry never had to worry about what Louis was doing, though, because if it didn't involve him, then it didn't involve him and he didn't need to care or worry about it. 

"Daddy, when can I get my license?" 

"Umm.... You can get your license when.... Whenever there's a reason for you to get a license. Why? Do you want your license? Are you trying to run off from school on days I won't let you leave early?" Louis teased, though some part of him knew that if Harry got his license, he would most definitely hightail it out of that hell as soon as possible. 

"No, but everyone else has their license. I have you driving me everywhere or a driver driving me everywhere. I wanna drive, please daddy," Harry gave Louis' his best pout, knowing that Louis would always give into his pouty little doll. 

"We'll see about getting you into driving lessons. If I decide that I don't want you to drive or I find that I can't trust you with handling yourself on the road, I will take away this privilege, do you understand me?" Louis asked sternly. 

"Yes daddy, I want Chinese food for lunch. Can we go to the mall? And then lunch in the mall? And I want to go to the big mall and then I want to go to that one mall that you took me to where they play music quietly and nobody talks loudly. Can we do all of that daddy? Please?" 

"We can do that, baby. Would you still like to swim or would you like to just get into the shower and start our day?"

"Shower! Can I stay home tomorrow please?" Harry was pushing off the blanket and already shedding his clothes. 

"I don't know baby, tomorrow is Saturday so what do you think?" Louis asked as he was rummaging through his dresser drawers to find clothes that he actually wanted to wear. He'd gotten so used to wearing suits that it was weird to wear casual clothing, but if he was going to go to the mall with Harry and lunch, then he was going to wear casual clothes.

"Unless school is on Saturdays as well now, then I get to stay home. You don't have to go anywhere tomorrow?" 

"Not as far as I know, are you worried that I'm going to leave you or something?" 

"No, just wanted to know," Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, well, I need you to teach me what the kids are saying these days. That way I can know how to sound cool and hip."

"First, nobody says hip.... Second, you're starting to sound like Maggie's dad," Harry giggled. 

That caused Louis to frown slightly, realizing just how honest Harry was being, "Well.... You're a poop head." Louis threw himself into the bed and yanked the blankets over his body, loving the feeling of the coolness turning to warmth around him. 

"Aww daddy," Harry cooed as Louis began to dramatically fake sob into the comforter and pillows.

"What baby?"

"Don't cry," Harry said as he threw his body gently onto Louis' back. 

"I'm turning into a father who tries to be cool," Louis said as he continued his act of fake sobbing and other dramatics. 

"You're a father and didn't tell me?" Harry teases. 

"Shit, you've found my secret out. Now I'm going to have to kill you," Louis suddenly popped up from the under his den of blankets and twisted, knocking Harry off of his back and onto the bed. 

"No daddy!" Harry said as he tried to cover his stomach up with his hands. He didn't move fast enough, though, because he was now being attacked by rude and dainty little hands that were set to murder with tickles. 

Loads and loads of giggles later, Harry finally overpowered a close to tired Louis. Harry knocked Louis down from his spot above him, both of them completely out of breath, and cuddled into his side. They were both laughing still and it was beginning to make Harry's stomach feel tight around his ribs. It was the best kind of pain to be in, in Harry's opinion. He'd give everything in the world to just stay like this with Louis in this moment for the rest of time and for the rest of his life. Nothing that he'd ever do with anyone would ever even come close to the feeling he got when he and Louis did nothing but goof off and laugh until their ribs ached and they were running out of breath. 

"Come here, my baby," Louis said as he helped Harry up from the bed and onto his stomach. He waited for Harry to settle before bringing up a hand to rub the mostly naked boy's back. The water was still cascading down in the shower, but they'd momentarily forgotten about everything in the world, opting for time to themselves instead. 

"Alright daddy, time to get up now," Harry said as he popped up. Louis smiled at his boy and poked the dimples on the sides of Harry's face. It was moments like these where he felt so, so old. Because Harry was so, so young and pretty. 

"Let my old creaky bones rest a minute and then I'll shower with you," Louis grinned widely at Harry, causing Harry to chuckle and roll his eyes before getting up and going to the bathroom. 

"Can you pick my clothes, old man?!" Harry called from the bathroom where he was stripping off the rest of his clothing. Louis was slightly bummed that he wasn't there to watch Harry stripping his soft skin of his pretty clothing, but he knew that there would be plenty of other opportunities to watch his baby undress. 

Louis got out of bed and went over to look for the clothes he'd been looking through previously. He grabbed panties and boxers along with matching black skinny jeans and a white Minnie Mouse sweatshirt for Harry and a Mickey Mouse one for himself. They'd gotten them when they went to Disney World once, Louis thought, though it might have been Disney Land. He'd never been to good with remembering where he got clothing. It didn't matter if it was his own clothing or Harry's clothes, though it was somewhat difficult for him to forget what Harry's favorite stores were. His credit card definitely didn't ever forget what Harry's favorite stores were, but Louis had no set limit for how much Harry was allowed to spend. As long as he didn't get below 3k, he was fine with missing a few hundred dollars here and there, though he would rather Harry tell him when he's buying something before he does follow through with it. Otherwise, Louis ends up with a years supply of vodka that he's never heard of and lingerie that could last a lifetime if Harry's size never changed. 

"Kitten, we're going to match. You're alright with that?" 

"Yes daddy," Harry called from inside the shower. Louis nodded and walked to the bathroom. On the way there, he set their clothes on their bed. It would just be easier to get out of the shower, walk out of the bathroom, and just change into their new clothes there. That way they didn't have to worry about everything getting sopping wet with warm water that would soon turn frigid on the clothes in case things got a bit.... Heated in the shower, pun intended.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, we have to go here first," Harry whined as he pointed towards the Victoria's Secret that really did stick out like a sore thumb in what Harry called "the rich people mall." It was filled mostly with classy stores that only the snotty and rich business people went to and then, there on the very end of the right side of the mall was Victoria's Secret. It was an anchor store, which made it draw way more attention that the other stores. That was what caught Harry's eye the first time they drove past this mall and Louis had been trying to find a good time to actually take Harry to this one and let him explore and see that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. 

"I've got to find a parking spot and then we can get to shopping," Louis said as he looked over at Harry, who was dancing in his seat with excitement. 

"Daddy, why are there so many open spots at this end of the mall?" Harry asked as though he were a small child at Toys R Us at nine at night. 

"Because some people are just afraid to show that they actually like their significant other or themselves in scandalous clothing like lacy panties or bras or lingerie," Louis says, pulling into a spot that was right in front of the doors. He made sure to put emphasis on the word scandalous just for comedic affect, but once he said it, he realized just how true it was. 

Once he was out of the car, he walked to Harry's side and opened the door. He held his hand out and smiled as Harry stepped out gracefully, kissing Harry's hand gently. While they were walking away from the car, Louis locked the door and tangled his and Harry's fingers together. He and Harry swung their hands between them and Harry made sure to walk a bit slower so that Louis wouldn't feel left out because of his little legs. 

"You need to grow," Harry sighed, "See, this is why parents tell their children to eat their vegetables and drink their milk."

"Says the boy who calls me daddy," Louis said, narrowing his eyes at the boy to his right. 

"That's different." 

"Nope, it's the same. I can't help that I'm not tall and you're not here to judge me," Louis said with a pout, though he knew that he was supposed to be the mature one in the relationship. Sometimes, you just have to give up on being mature to have fun. At least that was what Louis told himself when he knew that he was being immature for his own benefit, sometimes even Harry's benefit. 

"Daddy, I want this one." Harry said as he held up a bag with "PINK" written across it in big, bright letters. 

"Don't you have that one?" Louis really should keep track of what Harry has and what he doesn't have because that clearly wasn't the response that Harry was looking for.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I have the one from, like, last year."

"Baby, that wasn't that long ago. Why is it such a big deal? It's the same exact one that you've got at home," Louis said as he finished looking at one section of the store in the florescent lights. 

"Why is it such a big deal?!" Harry asked sarcastically and looking a bit angry, as though Louis were supposed to know this. "It's such a big deal because I'm going to be behind everyone else and the trends. Don't even get me started on the trends, daddy. The trends don't wait. And I need a new gym bag anyway for P.E. and for the actual gym, you said it yourself." 

"Harry, you need a new bag to take your stuff in, yes, but I thought that meant something that wasn't literally the same thing that you have now."

"You're not even listening to me!" Harry huffed, "It's not the same! This one is completely different!" 

"It's only different because yours is a year old and that's supposedly too old for a bag to go on," Louis rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to put up with this right now. 

"Everyone is going to have the new one and I'm going to have that boring old one," Harry said as he pouted, as best as he could with a trembling lip before sitting down on the ground, "I'm not moving from this spot until you agree to get this bag for me.

"One, you have your own money and your own card that you can buy that bag with. Two, if you're going to act like a damn toddler, then I will let you sit here and act like a toddler," Louis said and walked off and out of Harry's sight. That immediately struck fear in Harry, but he wasn't going to back down. He wanted the bag and he was going to follow through with his promise. He would sit here for as long as it took Louis to give in and get him the bag. He saw a few people rounding the corner and he did the first thing he could and made himself as small as he could and scooted under the shelf. 

He felt his phone buzz and looked down at it, seeing that it was a message from one of his friends asking if he wanted to go to the mall. It was the normal mall they went to every weekend that Harry wasn't preoccupied with Louis or their activities. He agreed, but said that they would have to come get him. He nodded and smiled at his messages when she said that she was already on that side of town and would be there in fifteen minutes. He didn't know what he was going to do about Louis, but he figured that he'd just leave that for another time. They were already in the middle of an argument, really, and if Louis was going to be mean, then he deserved to worry. He got a message telling him to go out and the door was already unlocked from Elle and walked out. 

"Where's Louis? Why couldn't he drive you?" She asked as Harry got into the car without being under the watchful eye of the older man. 

"We're in the middle of a minor argument and I didn't want him to drive me. However, I'm going to need you to hurry up and drive or else he'll see with my luck," Harry said as he looked to the door he'd just walked out of. He was being paranoid, sure, but it was only a normal emotion to feel in this situation. Well, that may have been an exaggeration, but he needed some excuse to cover up his feelings. 

"Alright, alright, no need to be pushy," Elle said as she started to pull away from the curb. 

"Thanks for picking me up. It's been a while since I wasn't driven by Louis or a minion of his," Harry sighed as he rested his head against the head rest. Normally, he'd be worried about getting scolded for not sitting up straight, but with Elle, he knew she wouldn't say anything about it. 

"Are you not ever going to get your license or something?" 

"I brought it up, but he said he'd think about it. Whether he likes it or not, I'm getting my license one way or another. He's not holding me back from what I want," Harry said, making sure to make it a promise with a link between his and Elle's pinky fingers. 

"Have you eaten?" Elle asked and Harry shook his head, saying he hadn't been hungry and that he wasn't hungry now. "You're going to eat something anyway." 

Harry rolled his eyes. She was always so protective of him after he had to leave in tenth grade. He thought it was ridiculous that anyone would care after the fact but not during and certainly not before. It's weird what captures the attention of people. It's always the things that are the worst that collect attention, negative and positive. He pulled out his phone, pulling up his bank account. It was really times like this where he realized just how lucky he was that he had Louis and that he and Louis were alright money wise. When he needed food or really anything, Louis would literally do anything to get him that it seemed sometimes. He always made sure that Harry had at least enough money to take care of food or a hotel or something in case there was a real emergency. But he knew getting into this relationship that Harry was young, would make mistakes, and spend the money on stupid shit and when there wasn't an emergency. That didn't stop Louis from replacing money in the bank account, so clearly he was okay with it. 

"Hot Topic first please," Harry requested, knowing that it was an anchor store and usually not that crowded. He also liked how it smelled and looked and they always had the shirts he was looking for if they weren't at least fifty percent prep. He'd also picked up a dress or two here before that he absolutely adored, his favorite bikini was here, and when he needed a red nail polish, he always went to this specific Hot Topic. 

"We went there on Wednesday," Elle complained. 

"I want to go again." 

Elle nodded, "Whatever, but you're buying me lunch and an ice cream afterwards." 

"As long as you'll cover for me when it's time to go back to Lou," Harry said, giving Elle a hard look. 

"Why do I have to cover for you? Can't you make up some lame excuse and get away with it like the spoiled little Tomlinson baby you are?" 

"No, he'll have my head. I'm sure that as soon as he realizes I'm not in the same place he left me, he'll already be worried and angry," Harry said, starting to feel bad and slightly regretting his decision to just up and leave without mentioning to Louis that he was doing so. 

"You didn't tell him?" Elle asked, wide-eyed. 

"What do you think I'd need a cover for if I did tell him?" 

"I don't know, I just thought the bill or the car ride or something stupid like that. Harry, you have to tell him," Elle said, eyes still wide and her tone somewhat pleading. 

Harry shrugged, "I'll tell him later." 

Elle made him promise, which he did. But he also had his fingers crossed behind his back and a blush on his cheeks. He felt horrible for lying to Elle and he also felt bad for not telling Louis, but he decided that he would just have to move onto that thought after a good hour or so out with his friend.... That good hour or so turned into four and a half hours and they were leaving just as the doors were being locked. He was in for it when he got home, he knew that, but he didn't realize that the time had passed so quickly. However, it did make him feel a tad bit worse about not telling Louis about leaving. But now that they were on the road back to his house, the guilt and anxiety was rising in his stomach, allowing for bile to rise and a knot to form in the bottom of his belly, keeping him in his seat. 

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Elle asked as she looked over at a pale faced Harry who was still sitting in the car after a few minutes of sitting in the driveway, after Harry put the code to the metal gate in. Harry just shook his head slowly and felt tears come to his eyes, shame and guilt paired with nerves forcing them out of his eyes. "Jesus H, you've got to get in there. I'll even go in with you if you want, so you don't get in that much trouble," She offered, but Harry shook his head, not wanting her to witness a spanking or her to get in trouble either, though he didn't actually know what to expect from Louis when he walked in. He slowly got out of the car, closing the passenger side door gently and opening the back door on the same side of the car. He grabbed his things and the few presents he bought for Louis out of habit and trudged his way up to the door. He turned and waved goodbye to Elle when he reached the door and unlocked it, blowing her a platonic kiss from the door before she drove off with a wave. 

"Lou?" Harry called as he placed his key onto the middle hook by the door. He set down all thirty-two bags that were weighing down his arms. 

"Where were you?" Louis asked from the kitchen. He didn't seem angry, which made Harry feel a little bit better, but not much. 

"Umm.... With a friend. They picked me up because you made me upset and left me alone," Harry said, leaving out the gender and name of the friend for obvious reasons. 

"Harry, I'm not your parent. You don't have to keep the people you're going to the mall with, unless you're dating them. If you're dating them, we've got a major problem that we're going to need to sort out. Either way, you don't have to keep friends' names from me or where you're going, what you're doing, how much you're spending. I'm your boyfriend, not your parent. But it really is a stomach plummeting feeling when you get into an argument with your boyfriend and walk off only to come back less than forty-five minutes later and they're not there. Do you even know how horrible it made me feel to think about what could've happened to you, Harry?" Louis asked. Harry looked down to the floor to avoid the look that Louis was giving him, tears in both of their eyes. "Harry, the next time that you do something as selfish and as terrifying as this, choose a better way to act. Text me or call me, just do something to tell me that you're okay and not hurt or dead or missing. I was so worried about you! Do you even know how deep in the ground I'd be put if I had to call your mom and sister to tell her that you were dead or something, Harry? Even if you were just missing, she'd have my head. Do not ever pull another stunt like this or you will have to go live with your mother again. Are we understood Harry?" Louis asked and Harry just nodded, wiping his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. 

"I bought you presents though," Harry whispered, hiccuping and stuttering slightly through the whole sentence. 

"Presents don't matter to me, little love. Come here, I want a hug," Louis said as he held his arms open for Harry. Harry nodded and walked to Louis, placing his head on Louis' bare shoulder. He grimaced at the thought of his cold tears touching on Louis' warm skin or snot dripping and slipping down Louis' skin, making it sticky. 

"Do you want to see your presents?" Harry asked hopefully. Louis just nodded and followed Harry back to the entryway, helping him carry the bags to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like smut, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't want there to be smut but it just kind of happened. I'm sorry.

"Come here, you cradle robber," Harry called as he chased Louis through the hall, a handful of whipped cream in his left hand and sprinkles in his right. 

"Never!" Louis shouted, panting as he was quickly running out of turns to make and edges to cut to keep Harry from finding him or catching him. He reached the end of one of their hallways and he quickly looked left and right, deciding to go to the right and lock the bedroom door. He heard Harry turn the corner onto the hall that Louis was just standing at the end of. This hallway always echoed because of how little it was ever used. The bedroom he was in hadn't been used in at least 3 years and had a faint dusty smell to it. 

He smiled as he heard Harry banging his elbow against the door, as his hands were both full and he couldn't really knock very well. Louis coyly called out, "Who is it?" while he began stripping. Obviously, this would keep Harry from wanting to hit him with frosting and cover him in sprinkles. Or maybe not, but Louis was hopeful. He'd already showered once today, he did not want to shower again. 

"Daddy, please open the door," Harry said softly, sounding like a little kid who was locked out of his parent's room with a storm raging outside. 

"No baby, Daddy doesn't want whipped cream on him," Louis said, looking around for something that he could put on to look at least somewhat more important or more sexual than he looked now. He frowned, but then quickly stopped frowning. He didn't want any more wrinkles than he already had, and his mother had always told him that more wrinkles would be brought on by frowning a lot. 

"Daddy, please open the door, I'll be a good boy, I promise," Harry pleaded. 

"If you promise not to put whipped cream on my face and cover it over with sprinkles, I'll let you in," Louis said. 

"I promise Daddy, promise with my whole life," Harry said, his voice filled with glee but Louis knew that he was probably planning something else. Harry would never agree to something like that unless he had another plan. Either way, Louis said that if Harry promised, he'd open the door, so now Louis had no other option but to open the door and accept whatever comes from it. 

"Alright baby," And with that, he opened the door. Harry scanned over his body with a smirk before leaning in to kiss Louis. Louis, though he wasn't expecting the kiss, kissed right back with just as much happiness as Harry. 

He really should've thought that through, though, because now his entire bum was covered in whipped cream and Harry was working a finger around Louis' hole. Louis shivered, both in pleasure and from the coolness of the whipped cream, and maybe a little bit in surprise. He knew what was going to come next now that Harry was doing this, and he couldn't be more excited. He'd planned on asking Harry to eat him out later, but it seems as though Harry had a different sequence of events playing out in his mind. Louis moaned into the kiss, and Harry began grinding up against Louis' crotch and his thigh. 

"Baby, please help Daddy get off," Louis said breathily, moaning here and there. There was no way that this much pleasure should be allowed to be caused by the 16-year-old nymph standing in front of him.

"With pleasure," Harry whispered, but then had to chuckle a bit at the joke he made, even though it wasn't funny. 

Louis just sighed, glad that Harry was amused by himself but horny from how much Harry was working him up with the whipped cream. "Daddy, fingers or just tongue?" 

"Well, if you use your fingers, you will have to be on your knees for me for a while as you'd be cheating if you used your fingers and tongue. I don't have time for cheating, I want you to show me how well your tongue is. So use your tongue and no fingers, unless you want to be on your knees for two orgasms and not cum once during this," Louis said. He'd always enjoyed being an asshole and Harry was the best boyfriend he'd ever had, always listening to Louis and doing what Louis asked of him. 

Of course, there were some times where Harry has had too much and he has to say no, but other than that, he was always doing everything he could to make Louis happy. He quite liked the power that Louis held over him. It made him feel safe and secure and happy, which were all things that he felt like he deserved, and Louis knew that he deserved. But Harry also knew that just because Louis held a lot of power, both in and out of their relationship, he always knew that he was Louis' weakness and that Louis would rather break his back than hurt Harry. And for some reason, that made Harry feel so much better about saying no when he had to. 

"Daddy, can I make you cum twice anyway?" Harry asked, even though his knees were starting to hurt from kneeling on the ground to get access to Louis' hole, which was clenching every time Harry ran his tongue over it. 

He was mostly doing it to lap up the whipped cream nestled between Louis' bum cheeks, but teasing Louis was also fun. He licked the globes of Louis' bum to get all of the whipped cream and the few sprinkles that he didn't drop. "Yes baby, please do," Louis moaned. 

"Will I get to cum?" 

"I'll decide that later."

Harry nodded and whispered to Louis, telling him to relax and that it was okay to let go. He could feel how tense Louis was, and he didn't want to hurt him when he started fucking him with his tongue. There was whipped cream along the backs of Louis' thighs that went all the way to the floor. Some of it was melted and some cream was just in cold globs on Louis' body. Harry didn't want any of it to go to waste, though, so he slowly licked over the back of Louis' right thigh, before moving to his left thigh. By the time he'd reached Louis' left foot to suck the rest of the melted whipped cream up, Louis was shaking above him. Harry smiled and pecked the top of Louis' left foot before moving back up Louis' leg to reach his bum, holding Louis' thighs so he couldn't move them much. 

"Daddy, can we go to the bed so you don't fall?" Harry asked gently. Louis just nodded, unable to form words because of the pleasure running through his body. Harry stood and picked Louis up and softly placed him on the bed that was in the middle of the room. It was a four post bed with a beautiful white canopy above it. Harry smiled fondly as he thought back to the time that he let Louis tie his wrists to the bed frame while he sucked him off. Louis pulled his legs up so his thighs were touching his stomach and his hole was proudly being displayed for Harry. 

Harry grinned and leaned in, placing a kiss to the bottom of Louis' back. "Harry, I swear if you go back to my feet before my bum, I will have to deny you orgasms for at least a week," Louis warned, knowing that when Harry was in a more loving mood, he'd much rather kiss every single inch of his body than just focus on his hole. Louis didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it very much sometimes, but right now, he was too horny to even function. But then again, one time Harry made him cum just by making him play with his nipples and sucking on his toes. Louis didn't like when Harry would suck on his toes or feet in the beginning of their relationship, but now that they've been dating for a while, he's just accepted that Harry likes doing that and that it helps Harry feel grounded and happier and better sometimes. 

"Yes Daddy," Harry whispered before licking over Louis' hole with broad strokes. Louis got impatient and started grinding back on Harry's tongue, causing it to slip into Louis' hole, eliciting a loud moan from Louis. Harry smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he was part of the reason Louis was feeling so good right now.

|-/

"Was that good, Daddy?" Harry asked as he licked up the cum from Louis' second orgasm. 

"Very good, baby, thank you," Louis said blissfully, puckering up his lips in a silent way of asking for a kiss. Harry obliged and they spent the few seconds passing Louis' cum back and forth. 

"May I cum now?" Harry asked him, grinding against his leg. 

"You're like a bitch in heat, Harry, stop rutting aginst my leg, you naughty little thing," Louis said, flicking Harry's bum.

"Maybe I am," Harry said, panting as he tried to speed up. 

"Harry, this is your last warning. Stop rutting against Daddy's leg right now," Louis said, making Harry stop and whine loudly. "Good boy," Louis praised him, pressing a kiss to Harry's nose and scratching his hair a little bit. He was going to pull his hand from Harry's hair, but Harry just followed his hand, whining some more and panting as though it was causing him some anxiety to have Louis' hand pulled from his hair. "Baby boy, would you like to cum?" Louis asked, to which Harry shook his head no and instead went down to lick at Louis' dick and hole, which were both a bit sore from being toyed with, but Louis was curious what Harry was going after, so he just laid still and let Harry do whatever it is that he wanted to do. 

|-/

"Baby, would you like to talk about what just happened?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head. He couldn't talk about it, not necessarily because he didn't trust Louis or he was embarrassed, but because he himself didn't really know what happened just then. It was like he'd left this world and gone to join a new one for like 30 minutes. He snuggled up to Louis and sighed, playing with the little bit of chest hair that Louis didn't shave off.


End file.
